


Day 17 – For your King

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Throne Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It didn’t matter that demons were watching them. The only thing that mattered were the two of them.





	Day 17 – For your King

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Gabriel threw his head back as he moaned. His hands rested on his kings’ shoulders as he rode his king passionately. Sam looked at Gabriel with colour-changing eyes. From black, to hazel, to rimmed with red.

 

Holding to Sam while he fucked himself on his kings’ cock was like flying for the archangel. Sam looked up at Gabriel with a playful smirk on his face, and with his big and strong hands, Sam directed Gabriel’s movements on top of him.

 

Gabriel didn’t have much room to move. When his king had called for him, Sam had looked down at his lap, and Gabriel had understood immediately. With his wings held loosely against his back, Gabriel had crossed the throne room and went down on his knees.

 

He could feel the demons watching them as he used his mouth to bring his king pleasure; his wings stretched out behind him on the ground. Gabriel knew his king loved to watch and touch his wings. They used to be golden, a long time ago, before he fell. Gabriel fell for Sam Winchester when everybody else had abounded the young hunter.

 

Gabriel had been there to witness the second fall of Lucifer; he had been there when Sam claimed the throne of Hell for himself, he had been there when the rest of Sam’s humanity broke apart when his brother Dean turned away from him.

 

Now, there were only the two of them, and it was enough for them.

 

When Sam pulled Gabriel down by the collar the archangel wore at all times, Gabriel didn’t resist the kiss of his king. The kiss was like a brand, a flame, against Gabriel’s vessel.

 

The archangels’ moan echoed through the now deserted throne room as the King of Hell enjoyed the pleasure of his consort.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
